Two
by NHunter
Summary: What will happen if Sasuke-searching mission was aborted to protect Fire country from rogue ninjas? starts around the time of 355-356th chapters. Naruto/Tamaki, NarutoxTamaki. AU. OOC. Spoilers. lemon in chapter 6. M-rated.
1. Mission changes

**Summary**: Ex-sound shinobi invaded north of Fire country trying to find anything valuable. Sasuke searching group had their mission changed and now they are protecting Soraku city and nearby villages. So, lines of fate of people there become tangled and blond pair comes together...

**Title**: Two  
**Author**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**Genre**: Romance, Adventure  
**Pairing**: Naruto/Tamaki  
**Rating**: M = NC-17  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC, possible (very possible) lemons, spoilers  
**Disclaimer**: i DO NOT own Naruto or its characters

"speaking"  
_'thinking'  
_**"speaking of higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"_  
'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'_**

**AN:** English isn't my native language, so, please, don't be too rough with me for my mistakes… and, OH YEAH, i did it! First Naruto/Tamaki story! it is mine! ^_^ OK, no more stupid talking...

**Two  
chapter 1: Mission changes**

Naruto, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Sakura and Hinata under the command of Yamato and Kakashi were running through forest near the northern border of Fire country, trying to find any traces of Sasuke Uchiha, when Yamato spotted hawk with message scroll on its left paw.

"Kakashi-taicho, we've message from Hokage-sama." Silverhaired jounin stopped and called team to a halt. He took scroll for bird's paw and opened it. After minute or so of reading, Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, Sakura, sorry, but our mission was changed." Before those two could shout anything, Copy-nin continued. "We will have to protect several villages not far from there from ninjas from Hidden Sound gone rogue." Ninjas nodded, though they weren't happy with their changed mission...

"Hai."

"Don't be sad, Sakura-chan, i'll definitely bring Sasuke back! That's my nindo after all!" Naruto tried to cheer up his teammate.

*******

Eight ninjas stood on the bank of the river, between great field and even greater forest they just left.

"So we will split there in two groups." Kakashi started. "First one will have me, Sakura, Kiba and Sai. We will guard Denmura and Chison villages. Second group: Yamato-koohai, Naruto, Shino and Hinata will guard Yagaimura, Tanboson villages and Soraku town, though i'm not sure if anybody lives there." Told silverhaired jounin.

_'I'm on the same team with Naruto...'_ Hinata blushed furiously and almost fainted from this thought.

"Hinata, are you OK?" Blond shinobi suddenly appeared in front of her. Young Hyuuga nodded and blushed even more. "Your face is red. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I-i'm OK, N-naruto-kun." Hinata spoke. Yamato coughed.

"Yes, Kakashi-sempai!" Immediately replied mokuton user. "OK, let's go. Sound ninjas won't wait for us to start attacking!"

"Hai!" Four ninjas started running towards Soraku town and two villages nearby. Other four shinobi waited several seconds before starting moving towards their destination.

*******

Yamato's group almost reached Tanboson village when Naruto spotted group of seven rogue ninjas running in the direction of deserted-looking Soraku city several kilometers away from his current location.

'Shit. If there is anybody in that town, i need to protect them!' Not waiting for Yamato's order, blonde jumped into action and run towards Soraku, hopping to be first one there.

"Naruto, fall back!" Shouted jounin.

"Sorry, Yamato-san, but i need to save anyone in that town!" Naruto shouted back and increased his speed.

"Shit." Mokuton user sighed. "OK, Shino, go after Naruto. Me and Hinata will continue our way to Tanboson village." Shino nodded any started running after Naruto.

*******

Platinum blond girl sixteen or so years old in dark blue, almost black sleeveless blouse, white shorts with very thin titanium chainmail pants under them and black shinobi sandals on her feet was walking through streets of Soraku town, collecting whatever pieces of metal she could, when seven ninjas popped seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey, cutie, how 'bout give us everything valuable you have?" Asked one of them, showing kunai to now shaking girl.

"Oh, she doesn't have anything valuable we can take. But we always can play with her, right?" Another man approached defenseless girl. As suddenly as shinobi appeared, two cat-ninjas dropped in front of girl, ready to protect her. One of cats, white with crosslike tattoo on its head, summoned kodaichi sword and tried to attack shinobi who held kunai pointed towards girl's neck. Shinobi easily blocked cat's attack. He caught animal and threw it into the wall.

"Denka!" Girl screamed in fear for her cat-ninja's life.

"I'm... OK... Tama... ki-chan..." Cat said weakly, before collapsing on the ground and losing consciousness.

"One annoying animal down, one to go." Commented one of ninjas.

"Who did you just called annoying!!!" Second cat jumped straight to nearest man's face and ripped one of his eyes, before joining Denka in the wall. Unconscious too.

"Hina!" Girl, now know as Tamaki, screamed.

"Now that there is now one to protect you, cutie, let's play!" Forth ninja said.

"Hey, you, jerks, get away from her!" All seven ninjas and Tamaki turned to see orange wearing shinobi with Leaf hitae-ate on his head.

"Oh, another anoying brat." Rogue ninjas sighed. Naruto made cross with his hands.

"**Shadow Clones!**" Dozen of his clones popped into existence and immediately attacked enemies.

"Interesting..." Said one of rogue ninjas, reaching his weapon pouch for scroll. "**Poisonous senbon barrage!**" He opened scroll and several hundreds of poisoned needled were sent in Konoha nin and his clones, destroying them.

"Shit, that hurts!" Naruto was still standing. "**Mass shadow clones!**" This time more than hundred clones appeared and practically crashed seven opponents with their number. When clones finally disappeared, rogue ninjas were all beaten unconscious.

"Are you... OK?.." Naruto stepped towards the girl he just protected, but himself felt unconscious, as poison he got with those needles started working.

*******

"Shino, where is Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"I lost him. He got himself into a fight. There was very strong smell of paralytic poison and my bugs couldn't find his scent." Bug user told.

"That's bad. We must find him. As it is already night, we'll tomorrow at the dawn." Jounin said.

"Hai" Two chuunins nodded and went to their sleeping bags.

_ 'Please, be alright, Naruto-kun.'_


	2. Soraku town: departure

Hi, everyone. I'm back with second chapter!

**lindon2**, thank you!  
**chm01**, well, Tamaki is a cute girl. Why can't she have any sroties where she is with Naruto?  
**FFwatchdog**, no this story starts around ch. 355-356 (i think, two days after Sasuke visited Soraku town/Yonbi was extracted from Rooshi.) so Naruto isn't sage yet. But he will be.

**Disclaimer**: i **DO NOT** own Naruto or its characters

"speaking"  
_'thinking'_  
**"speaking of higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"  
_'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'_**

**Two  
chapter 2: Soraku town - departure.**

Naruto woke up. First thing he noticed - he was lying on mattress in unknown room. Or better say basement section turned into living space. By orange light coming from the sun through small window near the ceiling, Naruto could say that it was about five in the mourning, dawn time. His body was still a bit numb from those poisonous senbons - Kyuubi hadn't finished it's work yet. Naruto tried to sit up, but failed and fell back on the mattress with a damped thud. Several seconds later door into this 'room' opened and unfamiliar red nin-cat walked in. Cat looked at Naruto for two or three seconds, before disappearing from the 'room'.

Naruto sighed. He didn't know where he was and right now wasn't able even to sit up... He was completely defenseless right now and could only hope that people who brought him here weren't working for Akatsuki of any other Konoha enemies...

Door opened wider and girl from yesterday, if that battle was yesterday, walked in. She looked like just woke up, being dress only in simple white nightgown. Yawning, she sat on the edge of mattress and stared at Naruto... For ten seconds... Twenty... Girl looked like was falling asleep. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry..." She yawned. "...Never was morning person..." Pause. "Nekoru told me that you woke up... I didn't believe him, but..." She yawned again. "...But now i see that this is true..."

"Sorry, but who are you? And where we are?" Naruto asked. He was more interested in where he was and who this girl worked for.

"...Oh. I'm Tamaki. Sorry, forgo-o-o-o-ot..." Tamaki tried to suppress another yawn, but failed. "...'bout manners... And we're at my grandma's house and shop..." Girl yawned once more. "And... Thank you, you saved me..."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf, future Hokage!" He paused for a second. "Ah, why were you surprised, when that Nekoru said i woke up? And who are you working for?"

"We work for..." Tamaki yawned. Again. "Ourselves at ninja supply shop. And i was surprised 'cause Baa-sama said you took almost lethal dose of poison. That should have you knocked..." One more yawn... "Out for at least several days." Naruto smiled.

"Huh... I think they forgot to say that to me, that is why." He tried to joke...

*******

At Tanboson village three shinobi were already up, making plans for new day.

"OK, Shino, you'll guard this village, while me and Hinata will search for Naruto." Captian Yamato said. Bug user only nodded. "Good... Hinata, let's go." After that two ninja sped towards Soraku town, leaving Shino alone with his kikai swarm. Boy waited for a minute and then started patrolling village...

*******

Twenty or so minutes after Tamaki left his 'room', Naruto drifted to sleep. Just because there was nothing else to do... Well, not really to sleep, more like he was only dozing... Suddenly he heard people arguing. Then there was girl's loud scream followed by loud crash next sound. All the time with angry meowing in the background... Deciding that he should go and see what was going on, Naruto picked himself from the mattress. This time he was able to move decently on his own.

He exited his 'room' and found himself in old corridor with two a bit rusty pipes on the opposite wall. He walked in the direction of sound and soon entered hall. There he saw something he really never was looking forward to see. In the middle of the hall there was old lady, looking like she was cosplaying cat, lying on the floor dead with slash on her neck. Near her he could see four smashed into bloody puddle nin-cats. Behind them there were broken table and bench. Many papers were thrown on the floor. Looking left Naruto saw three nin-cats he already knew hiding and Tamaki pressed to the wall by ninja with Oto hitae-ate. Sound-nin had kunai pointed to girls neck.

"Hey, you!" Naruto shouted at enemy ninja. "Get your dirty hands off that girl!" Sound-nin laughed.

"Looks like you'll have to wait, cutie, there is punk who wants to die. Can i not grunt his wish?" Naruto moved his hand behind his back and created rasengen. When Sound-nin jumped into attack, clearly underestimating blond shinobi, Naruto slammed his jutsu into man's chast, sending him into the wall. Old building couldn't take that damage and part of tie-beam fell down. Killing Sound-nin in the process.

Naruto hobbled to the crying girl and tried to comfort her...

*******

Captain Yamato and Hinata entered Soraku town. It was old rusty and completely desolated. Or not. Near city center there was one building that looked a bit more well-groomed than the rest. But before they could check what was there, group of rogue nins appeared and engaged combat.

_ 'Be OK Naruto-kun, i'll be there soon...'

* * *

_

Thirty minutes later fight was over. Even with all the training Hinata undergone, she still felt weak. And the reason was that she was wounded. That much that Yamato said they should fall back to Tanboson.

"But why, Yamato-taicho? We can continue our search!"

"No, Hinata. You are injured and tired. It would be the best if we rest and heal your wound. Naruto is strong, he'll be OK." Hinata hung her head but complied and followed captain Yamato. For today, their searches were finished...

*******

Tamaki cried herself to sleep. Naruto didn't know what to do with girl now sleeping in his hands so he just summoned eight shadow clones to clear the hall while he carried poor Tamaki to his 'room', accompanied by three nin-cats... When Naruto laid Tamaki on mattress there, she immediately curled around his left arm, so he was forced to stay by her side. He took most comfortable position and waited... While she was asleep, Naruto took a better look at her. Tamaki had platinum blond hair that reached middle of her back, pretty, even if tear-stained, face. Her body was slim and tender with curves in right places. Well, in one thing that Sound-nin was right: she was cute. No, she was beautiful!..

Girl slept till the dawn of next day, never letting Naruto's arm go. When she finally woke up, it took her a good minute to understand where she was and what was going on. Tamaki was about to start crying again, but Naruto soothed her.

"Shh. Everything will be good..." Naruto clasped her to his chest. He didn't knew why he did that, but it worked and girl calmed down a bit.

"What will i do now? I'm the last citizen of this town... And i don't want to stay there anymore... Where will i go?.." Tamaki mumbled between sobs.

"You always can go to Konoha with me and my squad. Baa-chan will find a place for you there."

"Baa-chan?" Girl looked at him with question in her green eyes.

"That's nickname i gave to Hokage." Naruto smiled. Tamaki thought for more than two minutes, before saying anything.

"I'll go to Konoha. But i don't want to just abandon Baa-sama's shop."

"No problems there. I think, i had enough empty scrolls and ink." Naruto replied.

* * *

At noon Naruto and Tamaki with three nin-cats already stood outside the town gates. Girl had three scrolls in her backpack. One had weapons shop sold. Other contained clothes, wires, ropes and other supplementary staff. Final scroll was for Tamaki's personal belongings sealed as several parcels. Not long time ago Naruto fixed 'Permanently moved' sign on shop's doors while Tamaki visited fresh graves...

While Naruto was sealing things into the scrolls, he found that his jacked was torn apart. Tamaki forced him to replace it with shirt, dark blue one. And his orange pants for dark blue shinobi-style ones too, 'cause as she said, otherwise colors weren't harmonizing with each other.

"OK, let's move!" Naruto summoned two shadow clones and sent them to nearby villages. Then he seated Tamaki on his back, cats jumped onto their shoulders, and set off.

*******

Yamato and Shino just exited Tanboson village, when they spotted someone with blond hair in dark blue shinobi clothes running towards them. And he had Leaf hitae-ate on his head.

"Yondaime-sama?" Asked mokuton user, before he spotted six whisker marks on man's cheeks. "Naruto?" Boy nodded. "Is that you? Say something only you know." Captain ordered. Boy thought for several seconds.

"You were the one who said that i wounded Sakura during my fight with Orochimaru." Yamato nodded.

"Are you OK. We couldn't find you for two days. And what happened to your clothes?"

"Was forced to change them." 'Naruto' replied. "And i'm OK. Boss sent me to say that he is escorting last citizen of Soraku to Konoha." Before captain Yamato or Shino could say anything, 'Naruto' poofed out of existence.

"Shadow clone." Yamato said. "What shall we do now?" Shino remained quiet.

*******

Another clone of Naruto entered Denmura village and was by Kakashi. The moment silverhaired jounin saw him, he dropped his 'Icha-icha' book and stared at him with only two words coming from his mouth:

"Minato-sensei?"

"Nope, Kakashi-sen..." Clone couldn't finish, as Sakura, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, destroyed it.

**~~~***~~~**

Should i change pairing from **Naruto/Tamaki** to **Tamaki/Naruto/Hinata**? poll will be in my profile from 15 may. vote till 25 june 2009, i want to know your opinion.


	3. Hidden Leaf

I'm back with third (hope not completely awful) chapter...

**daniel 29**, if you read chapter 354, Tamaki is that girl at Nekobaa's shop: www . leafninja . com/miscbio-8 . php  
**FFwatchdog**, can't agree completely as there are some good stories with Hinata, but i also don't like trio T/N/H...  
**Liger01**, Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang, thank you.

**DISCLAIMER**: i **DO NOT** own Naruto or its characters

"speaking"  
_'thinking'_  
**"speaking of higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"**  
_**'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'**_

**Two  
chapter 3: Hidden Leaf**

Tamaki knew than shinobi had incredible stamina, but Naruto was whole new league: this boy covered all the distance to the Hidden Leaf with her and three cats on his back in two days. With only five stops. Four of an hour for meals and one of five hours for some rest. Finally, great walls of Konohagakura no Sato were seen. Only two more kilometers...

"Naruto, you can put me down. The rest i can walk on my own." Platinum blond girl said, seeing that Naruto was tired. Naruto on his side didn't complain. Twelve minutes later two teens and three nin-cats reached village gates.

"Halt!" Izumo, who was on gate guard, called. "State your names and business in Konoha." Then noticed that Yondaime-resembling teen was no one other than Naruto. "Oi, good evening, Naruto-kun. Who's that girl with you and where is your team?"

"Evening." Blond shinobi replied. "Team is OK and this is Soraku no Tamaki, she was the last citizen of Soraku city and decided to move to Konoha."

"Hm... OK, enter, but girl is on your responsibility." Kotetsu stated, writing documents for Tamaki. After several minutes two teens and their cat companions were walking through busy streets of Hidden Leaf village. Tamaki noticed, that many villagers were looking at Naruto like he was something of pure evil. That interested her, but girl thought that it wouldn't be right to ask Naruto why it was like that...

* * *

Thirty minutes later Naruto, Tamaki and nin-cats reached Hokage tower. They entered without much problem as secretary seemed to be only pretending working. Teens reached floor, where Hokage office was, but met Shizune near the door. She looked at teen for several seconds before being sure that one of them was indeed Naruto and not Yondaime's ghost.

"Naruto-kun, she is sleeping." Said Hokage's assistant quietly. Then she remembered something. "Naruto-kun?! Why aren't you on your mission? Something happened?"

"Hi, Shizune-nee-chan..." Naruto said. "...Everything is alright and i'm still on my mission, but need to see baa-chan really soon." Shizune was about to say 'no', but knowing Naruto, he will do everything his own way, so..

"You can... On your own risk."

"Thank you." Naruto opened the door into Tsunade's office and walked in. Tamaki and nin-cats followed him, but as soon as girl saw who Naruto was going to wake up - 'hardworking' female sannin, drooling over some papers, she became afraid...

"Tsunade-sama of the sannin... Naruto, you really shouldn't wake her up..." Tamaki said worriedly. Naruto didn't listen to her and just went to Tsunade's side and whispered in her ear.

"Baa-chan, Jiraya in peeping at you." Result was immediate. Tsunade was awake in a mere moment.

"WHERE IS THAT PERVERT?!" Hokage roared, making Tamaki want to hide somewhere far away. Then, not seeing whitehaired toad hermit anywhere, Tsunade looked around ones again. To her left there was blond teen in dark blue shinobi-like clothes. Near the door stood very afraid platinum blond girl with three nin-cats near her. Tsunade turned back to blond shinobi, her vision still a bit fogged from her broken sleep.

"Ah, Minato-kun..."

"Why almost everyone thinks that i am Forth?" Naruto asked in annoyance. Not because he didn't like Forth Hokage, no, Yondaime was something Naruto always wanted to be, but just why almost everyone though that he was him?!

"Oh, so you're not Minato-kun and you didn't come here to save me from this damn paperwork?" Tsunade asked with a pout and yawned. Then she looked at teen again, finally spotting six whisker marks on his cheeks. "Ah, that's you, Naruto..."

"The one and only..." blond replied. After second or two, Tsunade remembered something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR MISSION!" Hokage took deep breathe. "I need sake."

"I'm on mission, Baa-chan..." Naruto was never able to finish this sentence as Tsunade's fist connected with his chest and send him into the wall.

"Don't 'Baa-chan' me, gaki!!!"

"N-naruto, i said you shouldn't do that." Tamaki said weakly from her 'hiding' spot. Fifth looked at girl and remembered that there were others in the office beside her and Naruto.

"Oh, hello, sorry about what that gaki caused."

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Platinum blond girl bowed. Nin-cat did the best they could to do the same. After a pause girl continued. "Hokage-sama. I, Tamaki from the Heavenly city ask for Konohagakura no Sato citizenship."

"Might i know the reason for that?" Tsunade asked, studying platinum blond girl, who was still afraid of her.

"I was the last one there and with my grandmother death i had nothing other than these three nin-cats and weapon shop keeping me there. Naruto was kind enough to seal shop goods and bring us there where i hope to start anew."

"Did i miss something?" Asked Naruto who regained conscious after being introduced to Tsunade's fist minute ago.

"Finally awake. I was beginning to worry that i hit you too hard..." Hokage switched her attention to Naruto. "Why did you abandon your mission?"

"Wha-? I didn't!" Blond boy shouted. "I'm protecting her!"

"OK, OK... At least others know that you're there?"

"Yamato-taicho knows. Clone i sent to inform Kakashi-sensei was destroyed before it could tell him that." Tsunade sighed.

"I need a lot of sake... OK, Tamaki-san, you'll be on trial period for month and, gaki, i'll assign you new mission: you'll help Tamaki-san there to settle down." Naruto nodded, though he preferred something that wasn't D-rank mission. "Oh, Tamaki-san, you said you wanted to start your shop there. You can do that on your trial, but do you have enough money to lease or buy place for that?"

"Well, i don't know how expensive that will be, but i think i have enough." Blond girl replied.

"I can help you there." Fifth Hokage said. Tamaki nodded and opened scroll with her personal belongings. She unsealed pretty big parcel of sacking and opened it.

_'Oh my God!'_ Both Naruto and Tsunade thought. There was A LOT of money in the parcel. Enough to buy not-so-small clan compound and still have something...

"That's enough to start your shop there, Tamaki-san" Girl nodded and Naruto sealed parcel back to the scroll. "But can you answer, where did all those money come from?" Hokage asked.

"Most of them - Uchiha clan's debt, which was recently paid off. The rest is receipts from running the shop."

"Wait, Uchiha clan debt? Who paid it off?" Naruto asked.

"Boy around our age in blue pants and white shirt. He had three companions with him..." Tamaki answered, but only got another question from Blond boy.

"Was that Sasuke?"

"...Yeah, something like that..."

"When did you see him?!" Naruto asked looking straight into Tamaki's green eyes.

"Two days before we met. He also said something 'bout killing one man."

"OK, Naruto, i'll inform the rest of your team about this." Tsunade reached for some papers in her desk and filled them in. After she was finished, she gave Tamaki her and her cats' new documents. "Welcome to Konohagakura no Sato."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Tamaki and nin-cats bowed.

* * *

Several minutes later two teens and three cats were walking through now not so busy as hour before streets.

"I still need to find place to stay. Naruto do you know good inn there?" Tamaki asked.

"Why? I'm the only one who lives in my house, so there are many empty apartments. You can stay there if you want." Blond boy replied.

"Thank you."

Next minute was spent in silence. Then Naruto spotted Ichiraku ramen stand...

"Hey, Tamaki, want to eat something? My treat." Girl nodded and they entered Ichiraku. Naruto and Tamaki sat on stools while three nin-cats jumped to the table and sat there Indian-style. "Old man!" Naruto called. Teuchi appeared from larder.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, your usual?" Boy nodded. "And what can i do for pretty lady there?" He asked.

"...Vegetarian one and some meat for my friends." Tamaki ordered.

"One minute!" And Teuchi rushed to the cooker to servehis customers.

**~~~***~~~**

Up to now i have 4 to 1 votes not to add Hinata, but poll is still open and reviews are working, so vote.  
also, there is great possibility, that next chapter will contain something erotical (maybe even lemon) ^_^

until next time, pals!


	4. Nightmares

Yahoo! I'm back! And there is new chapter for "two"! Sorry about taking so long to update this ("K.Y.S." too) story, but i just passed my last exams for this semester examinations, so i was a little too busy last month to write anything for my stories ^_^ ...

**review responce:  
****Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang**, **CrosZ**, **The High Demon Lord**, **chm01**,** Lord Drake Salazar Slytherin**, **m1rm1d0n**,  
**FFwatchdog**, yes, he will. And he will gain something else, but this is the story for later time ^_^  
**daniel 29**, Ahem, haven't they already met?

**poll results**:  
*** Naruto/Tamaki ***

**Disclaimer**: i DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters

"speaking"  
_'thinking'  
_**"speaking of higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"_  
'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'_**

**Two  
chapter 4: Nightmares**

After they finished dinner at Ichiraku, both blonds and nin-cats went to the Naruto's house. It didn't look very good, but it also wasn't falling apart, there were electricity, cold and hot water and everything else normal house should have. And many apartments were in pretty good condition. Just Naruto was it's only inhabitant there... Naruto stopped in front of his door.

"You can pick any apartment you like. Tomorrow we'll start looking for a house or normal flat for you. And for a shop premises too." Blond shinobi opened his flat's door. "If you need something, don't be coy to ask."

"OK." Tamaki nodded, before entering apartment across the corridor from Naruto's.

* * *

Tamaki tried to sleep, but couldn't. No, the mattress she was lying on wasn't that bad, and flat she picked wasn't either. Just nightmares of what happened two days ago haunted her. And even nin-cats she slept with couldn't save her from fears.

_ 'Hope this will help...'_ Trying not to wake cats up, Tamaki left her bed and, after tucking up in counterpane, went to Naruto. Surprisingly, his door wasn't locked. As Naruto's flat was the only one which was lived-in in, what seemed, several years, it was in a better shape, but it had A LOT of rubbish, like empty instant ramen container, old scrolls and etc., on the floor. Tamaki entered Naruto's bedroom. It was much cleaner, rubbish was replaced by boy's clothes there. She went to Naruto's bed's side and tried to wake blond shinobi up. After two or three minutes she finally succeeded.

"Oh?" Naruto yawned. "What happened?" He looked up and finally saw Tamaki. "You need something?" Girl nodded.

"Sorry, but i had nightmares and couldn't sleep. Can i stay in your flat tonight?" Naruto, being as sleepy as he was, decided that this was OK as long as he could return to his dreams, so he went to wardrobe and took futon and small pillow out of it. He put them down near the bed and lied on them.

"You can use my bed." Before Tamaki could reply him 'thank you', Naruto was asleep again. She lied on the bed and tried to go to sleep, but again couldn't - her nightmares were still there, although to the lesser degree. And this, along with that she slept well, while she and Naruto were on their to Konoha, blond shinobi being very close to her during the night, gave Tamaki strange idea: Naruto seemed to be like scarecrow to her nightmares...

_'If this works, hope he won't be too mad at me in the morning...'_ Tamaki, still tucked up in counterpane she brought from the flat she picked, slid from bed to Naruto's futon and lied as near to the boy as she could without disturbing him. And her strange idea actually worked, as she soon entered dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up, but was lying with his eyes closed. Tonight he slept better than usually and now there was something pretty soft, warm and pleasantly heavy on his left side. All in all blond shinobi liked the way this morning greeted him. But he had things to do today and, judging by sun rays penetrating through curtains into his room, it was around ten o'clock, so he had to get up, whether he wanted or not. So he opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Tamaki curled into him and sleeping peacefully with her legs holding his left, her head on his shoulder and her left arm across his chest.

And while his rational side said that nothing happened between them as his, and as far as he could see, her clothes too were on them and they were separated by a layer of counterpane, Naruto did follow the other one and jumped from the futon as fast and as far as he could, waking girl up in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Yelled blond shinobi. All the response he got was half-asleep Tamaki looking at him. For good ten seconds. Then she blinked and seemed to finally understand what was going on.

"Sorry..." Girl yawned. "It seems that..." She yawned again. "...Only you can keep nightmares away from me..." Tamaki sat on the futon. Now Naruto could see what she was wearing - white top and something that could be described as crossbreed between boxers and shorts. "Are you mad at me?" Naruto thought for a second.

"Actually... No." Girl blinked and stared at him as if not believing in what she heard. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I never had anybody so close to me... Physically, i mean... And it was kinda nice..." It was one second after he finished, when understanding what he said hit him. "Oops, sorry... I didn't mean th..."

"No, no, it's OK." Now it was Naruto's turn to stare at Tamaki. "I'll make breakfast for two of us." Girl finally said. Naruto shrugged and proceeded to make his bed and put futon away to the wardrobe. And then he heard Tamaki shouting from the kitchen... "Naruto, do you have anything other than instant ramen there?"

"Why? Ramen is the food from gods..." Blond shinobi shouted back. He heard Tamaki sighing and muttering something like 'OK, OK, I got it...'

* * *

After the breakfast, or, precisely, instant ramen, both blonds went on with preparing for the day. Thirty minutes later two teens and three cats were in front of apartment block, ready to start their search for shop premises for Tamaki as well as for her new home.

"Oi, Naruto..." Tamaki suddenly spoke. "Will it be OK, if i stay with you, if i'll have more nightmares?"

"Well... I think... I think that will be OK.." He answered nervously. Blond girl turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." Next second she hugged Naruto and kissed him on a cheek lightly. "But we should go and look for a shop to buy or lease now, shouldn't we?" And they walked to Konoha's center, none noticing drunk man at the corner of the street.

* * *

It was late afternoon in the Konohagakure no sato. Village's streets were just beginning to get busy again after hot midday. Tamaki was heading to Naruto's house with some groceries. They were yet to find suitable shop or apartment for her. And she refused to eat ramen all the time... Her nin-cats, Hina, Denka and Nekoru, went home with that blond ball of energy that was named Naruto, so she was alone now. She turned to the one of less crowded streets and passed by one of dead-ends. Suddenly she felt movement behind her back and pair of strong arms grabbed her, roughly shoving to the dead-end. Including the one who held her, Tamaki counted four men there, one of them wore chuunin vest and Leaf hitae-ate on his head, other two were just random drunks.

"She?" Asked the one who held her.

"Yeah." Hiccupped one of drunks in response. Tamaki was thrown into the wall, but this way she could finally see the last man - it was one of older generation genins.

"So you're Kyuubi's new whore." Genin stated with some disgust. "He won't mind if we play with you a little bit." Man got ready to rip Tamaki's blouse off, when everyone present in the dead-end felt waves of strong fear wash over them. Tamaki, who wasn't targeted just felt her legs become weak, while drunks over there fell on the ground, unable to stand. Unfortunately, both ninjas there seemed not to be affected at all... Except for small delay in their plans regarding her.

"**Release that girl.**" Said low voice and Naruto entered dead-end. But it wasn't Naruto Tamaki saw before. This one looked more feral with his hair more unruly than before, his strange whisker marks darker and thicker, claw replacing nails and eyes, crimson with slitted pupil. His appearance on its own seemed to be enough to make anybody run for his life, yet ninjas decided to oppose.

"Like we would listen to you, demon!" Chuunin yelled.

"**Wrong answer.**" Man was barely able to block hit, directed to his face with both his hands.

"What's wrong, is that all that you can do, demon brat?" Instead of giving verbal answer, Naruto created crimson rasengan with his free hand and implanted it to man's gut, sending him into the wall and knocking him out cold.

"Die!!!" Genin attacked blond shinobi from behind and attempted to stab Naruto through the head. Only for 'Naruto' to turn into the cloud of smoke. "Why don't you just die?!" He yelled. "Where are you, demon?!" Suddenly he felt attack coming from above. He used Tamaki for kawarimi. Naruto, seeing this, tried to redirect his attack, so girl won't be hurt, but being in the midair he failed to do so and had to use kawarimi with poor Tamaki himself. Without any problems he caught falling girl and carefully lower her to the ground.

"**Are you all right?**" Tamaki nodded weakly. "**Good.**" Without even looking, Naruto blocked older genins kunai with his own, at the same time creating another rasengan. But unlike chuunin over there, this genin was able to dodge blond's attack. Seeing that he missed, Naruto dispelled his jutsu and used that hand to spun around delivering punch in the man's face.

"You, how dare you hit me, demon?!" Genin tried to counterattack but failed as he received another punch, in his chest this time. "Why you dirty... Arrghh..." Man cried from pain and passed out as Naruto's rasengan connected with his stomach and created second made-from-human-relief on the wall. Naruto came up to the drunks who didn't even attempt to defend themselves from 'monster' as he knocked them out. Then he tied all four men with chakra enchanted ninja wire.

"**Looks like Ibiki-san will have a lot of work today...**" Blond shinobi took a deep breath to calm his anger down, his appearance returning back to normal_. 'I need to control my emotions better, i almost went into tailed state... Still, i broke my promise not to use that power ever again... But Tamaki-chan is all right and this is more important. Good thing that i decided to return and help her...'_ Naruto sat in front of still scared girl, noticing tears on her eyes. "I'll understand if after this you want to get as far away from the monster i..." SLAP! Boy felt pain shot through his left cheek.

"Don't dare to speak about yourself like that!" Tamaki shouted, crying at the same time. "The one who saved me... four times can't be... monster..."

"Thank you..." Girl continued with sobbing as Naruto came closer and held her tight, trying to sooth her, while his shadow clone he created just now went to collect groceries Tamaki was caring before she was attacked.

"What happened there?" Asked one of four ANBU, the one with dragon mask on his face, who appeared in the dead-end seemingly out of thin air. Naruto knew, thanks to Kyuubi-enchanted senses, who this ANBU was but decided not to use man's name.

"ANBU-san, those four attacked civilian and broke Third Hokage's law." All four ANBU nodded, took bodies and disappeared via shunshin.

*******

Next four days were pretty much quiet. Naruto and Tamaki continued their search, but without results up to now - it was much harder to find good shop premises or apartment, than they thought. With that last incident, Girl needed him even more, but Naruto didn't mind it at all. He actually grew to like her very much; even not-ramen food she cooked... And while he enjoyed sleeping with Tamaki and occasional kissing sessions - they actually became something like couple should be - Naruto was worried about her dependence on him. What if he was sent on a mission? So he decided to ask someone for a help...

* * *

"Good morning, Welcome to Yamanaka..." Ino said on autopilot, hearing doorbell of her family shop ring. Then she looked up and saw that it was only... "Oh, it's you, Naruto."

"Ino, i need you help." Said number one hyperactive ninja coming up to the counter.

"I don't know. Why don't you look at the hospital or Tsunade-sama's office?" Replied flower-girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you looking for Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No." This picked girl's interest.

"Then why would you need my help?"

"Ino, you can work with other's minds, right?" Ino raised her eyebrows, not understanding where Naruto was getting at, but nodded. "Good... There is... friend of mine who constantly has nightmares... Maybe you could help." Girl sighted.

"OK... But you're buying some flowers."

"Thank you, Ino" Replied Naruto, before exiting the shop.

* * *

A little more than hour later, around noon, Naruto returned with platinum blond girl Ino never saw in Konoha before, accompanied by three nin-cats. And by the way this girl and Naruto walked, hand in hand, Ino could swear that they were couple, not just friends.

"Good morning, i'm Yamanaka Ino." Kunoichi greeted.

"Good morning. I'm Tamaki and these nin-cat are Hina, Denka and Nekoru." Tamaki and her cats bowed slightly. Girls began chatting a bit, while Yamanaka heiress guided them into the living room. She lied Tamaki down on the sofa and sat next to her on armchair.

"Naruto, you'll have to hold me while i'll be performing jutsu. But if you even touch me in a wrong way, i'll KILL you!" Boy quickly nodded, not wanting to know what Ino's wrath was. So he prepared to catch her, as she began handseal sequence. After last seal Ino touched Tamaki's forehead and both girls lost conscious.

Fifteen minutes later girls regained conscious, Ino being the first to do so. Blond kunoichi immediately asked Naruto to come with to another room. After they entered that room, which happened to be kitchen, Ino closed the door.

"Naruto, i went through some of her memories and, hell, i don't really understand why she is still sane after what she has gone through, her mind is shattered. I fixed it as much as i could, so that she won't be haunted by nightmares, but to recover she'll need love, comfort, though i'd say that you are already giving her enough, and time." Naruto nodded. "By the way, you promised to buy some flowers. Don't dare to forget!" Boy nodded again. "Good."

* * *

Several minutes later Naruto, Tamaki, who now had pretty big bouquet of white hyacinths in her hands, and nin-cats were walking down the street from Yamanaka flower shop and passed by one of crossroads when Naruto spotted something interesting: it was an old, about fifty or so years old, two store wooden building with a sign saying that somebody wanted to sell it. Although old and not in its best shape, building still looked quiet nice, so they decided to see what was inside...

Old lady, two or three decades older than the house she owned, opened the door. She looked at two teens in front of her and spotted Leaf hitae-ate on boy's head.

"What do you want?"

"Good afternoon." Tamaki replied, trying to be as polite as possible, despite woman's rudeness. "We saw sign and wanted to see the house..."

"So you want to buy it?" Woman interrupted. Both teens nodded.

"Well, if we like it."

"Aren't you too young to buy it on your own?" This time Naruto decided to answer.

"No, we are already considered adults, so..."

"All right, All right..." Woman sighed and muttered something about 'kids growing up too fast these days' under her breathe, but invited them in.

House had small hallway leading to big room, currently used as both living and dining rooms. From this room there were doors leading to the basement and two smaller rooms, bathroom. There also was ladder to the second floor. There were three decent sized bedrooms and another bathroom. In general, house seemed to be pretty good, better than anything Naruto and Tamaki saw before, a bit small if they wanted to run shop there, but replanning of first floor could solve this problem.

"So, what do you say?" Woman asked.

"Tamaki-chan?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend. She hesitated to answer for a moment but then nodded. "How much do you want for this house?"

"Nine and a half million ryo." Said woman after minute or so of thinking. Tamaki nodded consenting with the price.

"OK... We'll return later today with bargain and sale and money."

***

Next three days Naruto, or more precisely army of his shadow clones, spent replanning and customizing their new house under Tamaki's supervision. Now, renovated house had two front doors - one for the shop, other leading to its owners' part. Living room was now split in two, with bigger part, the one with the door to the basement, allotted for the shop and smaller - for the new living/dining room. Second floor, except for furniture, wasn't changed. Naruto's clones also fixed building's facade, so it looked much better now.

Finally renovations were finished and couple - even if their relationship progressed up to this point extremely fast, they seemed to be stable pair with good perspectives for their future - moved in. There was small party dedicated to this event with only five people invited, as many Naruto's friends, whom he wanted to invite, were on missions. Tsunade seemed to be torn between being happy for her surrogate son and sadness as he was growing up and needed her less and less...

* * *

Their first day in new house was peaceful and joyful with their little shop having its first customers, but next morning started as none of them wanted... It was early in the morning when Naruto was woken up by someone knocking on bedroom's window. Getting up, blond shinobi came up to the window and moved curtains apart. There was old toad in black cloak with stuff in his ...arms sitting on window ledge. Behind him there were four bigger toads, one of them being toad boss Gamabunta with his son Gamakichi sitting on his head.

"Good morning, young one. I'm Fukasaku, one of toad sage elders. Sorry 'bout this, but there are urgent news and lady Tsunade requested your presence immediately." Naruto immediately got a feeling that something bad happened.

"Oh, I'm coming..." Naruto sighed and went to the wardrobe to dress for the day.

"Naru-kun, what happened?" Tamaki asked, sitting on the bed.

"Dunno, but that's not a good thing for sure."

"Oh, you have a beautiful lady over there, Naruto. Jiraya-chan would be proud of you." Commented toad elder from his spot before leaping to the ground.

* * *

Naruto returned home several hours later, sad and distressed, but with hints of determination on his whiskered face. And after he entered house, he immediately went to pack his ninja gear and some clothes.

"What happened, Naru-kun?" Asked Tamaki, entering bedroom.

"Ero-sennin... Ahm... Jiraya was seriously wounded during his last mission and is in coma right now. And the man who did this will come after my head in several weeks. So i'm going with toads to become stronger to defeat that man and protect everyone." Naruto kissed his Tamaki on lips. "Sorry, hime, i have to go... But don't worry, i'll definitely return and everything will be all right." Girl hesitated to reply him anything for several seconds but finally managed to say something, with her green eyes filling with tears.

"Then... Be safe... Naru-kun..."

* * *

well, this is it... the longest chapter there so far. hope, not the worst...

about updates: i'm not quiet sure when they will be, as i'll be far away from the internet for the good part of summer, but next one (most probably for "Konoha's young sage" only) will be around 5th-10th July.

* * *

_**AN**_: chapter reposted. chapter 5 will be in two weeks from now.


	5. Sage and his princess

I'm back and finally have next chapter for _**"Two"**_. Thanks to everyone for reading this story!

**Two  
chapter 5: Sage and his princess**

Tamaki was walking home with some groceries. It was whole six weeks since Naruto left to train with toads and she couldn't help but feel very lonely. Of course, she ad friends in Konoha, like that Ino girl or Hokage's secretary Shizune, she also had her shop to run but that couldn't help her much... Naruto was her shield from loneliness and pain and without him she returned to her 'broken' self...

Suddenly alarms went on. Tamaki saw human figure flying through the air. It landed somewhere not far from where she was. Several seconds later there was an explosion and Tamaki decided that it was the best time to stop standing in one place and run somewhere...

*****  
**

It was another boring council meeting, when alarm went on. Second later ANBU appeared by Tsunade's side.

"Pein attacked our village, Hokage-sama." He said.

"We will cut this meeting short. I need to protect Konoha" Tsunade rose from her seat and sprinted to her office, Danzo followed her.

"Tsunade, it's a good time to use the power of the ROOT. After all it was created to deal with treats like this." Old war hawk said. Hokage sighed.

"OK, order them to evacuate civilians and, if they see the enemy, engage them with extreme caution: we don't know the true extent of his power." Tsunade told him, then she opened her office and looked at messenger toad Fukasaku left there just in case something like this will happen. "Gamasitsu, I need you to tell Fukasaku-dono that Konoha is attacked by Pein." Toad nodded. Tsunade bit her finger and leaped out of the window in her office, flashing through handseals. "**Summoning: Katsuyu!**"

"No, no, no, toady, you ain't going anywhere." Danzo said as kodaichi appeared in his left hand.

** ***  
**

"Kiiyaa!!!" Sakura hit giant centipede on its head, making summoned monster crash on the ground dead. Second later it disappeared in the poof of smoke. Animal path of Pein saw that centipede was killed and summoned giant panda to continue crashing the village. Sakura was ready to kill it too, but two Akimichi appeared next to her.

"Sakura, you're needed at the hospital, we'll deal with this." Choji said. "**Multiweight!**" He called in unison with his father, both increasing in size about forty times. "**Meat tank!**" Both turned into giant balls and rolled to attack summoned monster. Seeing this, Tsunade's apprentice sped towards the hospital: after all she was medic first and fighter second.

** *****

"**Naruto, Gamasitsu was killed. Something happened in Konoha.**" Fukasaku called. "**Prepare, we are going there in a minute. Ma already went there. She will summon us soon.**" Naruto nodded, checking if everything was ready for a battle and preparing to enter his sage mode.

"OK, Pa. I'll be ready in several seconds."

"**Good. Be ready, Your opponent will be very strong. Pein himself possibly.**" Pa said.

"Yeah, Yeah, like I ever fought with weak opponents..." Fukasaku sighed: this tadpole's self-confidence would kill him one day...

*******

Kakashi watched as his another attack couldn't do anything to Pein. And it was only two bodies he was fighting against...

_ 'How strong this guy is? I barely can hold my ground against two bodies. How Jiraya-sama could fight all six of them at once?.._' Deva path pointed at him and silverhaired jounin felt himself dragged towards this body. Gakido path prepared to deliver bone-cracking hit. But suddenly all three combatants were distracted by three big clouds of smoke that appeared on the cliff just outside village walls. When smoke cleared, one could see three big enormous toads - Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro - standing there. On Bunta's head stood smaller toad - Gamakichi - on whose head there were two more even smaller, about forty centimeters in height, old toads in dark cloaks - Fukasaku and Shima. Also, on Kichi's head stood a lonely man. He was dressed in standard dark-blue chuunin/jounin clothes, red with black flames on the bottom cloak. Man had big scroll on his back... ...His blond hair and six whisker mark were dead giveaway - this was Naruto!

"My real target has arrived. It was nice to fight with you, Copy-cat Kakashi." And then both Pein's bodies disappeared via shunshin.

*******

Naruto and elder toads leaped down to the ground. Next second there were six whirls of wind and water in which all six bodies of Pein appeared. Than they took their positions on the battlefield.

From what Naruto could find at mountain Meboku, there were six paths of rinnengan, Pein in this case: Deva or God path, young looking body with short hair and six piercings on his nose; Animal path, female body as blond jinchuuriki deduces - previous was captured by Jiraya and all other bodies were seen by toads before; Human path, man with long free-flowing hair; Gakido path, big bald male body with three faces; then there was Asura path, man with slicked down hair, and finally, Preta path, big, maybe even bigger than Gakido path, man with pretty long ridging hair.

Their formation was like that with Human, Animal, Asura and Gakido realms in the front row, Deva realm just behind them and Preta in the rear. Suddenly Deva path jumped into the air with stretched out hand.

"Get out of here!" Naruto commanded to toads at the same time running through handseals. "**Sage arts: citadel wall!**"

"**Shinra tensei!**" Pein's attack hit thick stone wall that surrounded his target moment before, crashing it into pieces, but not harming Naruto ...or three who hid behind the wall. And one of Narutos had a jutsu in his hand that resembled both shuriken and rasengan at the same time. Shadow clones jumped away and real Naruto threw this jutsu into the mass of Pein's bodies. Clones sent kunai with explosive tags after rasengan-shuriken. "**Shinra tensei!**" Deva path send attack to intercept this jutsu but was too late as it contacted with explosive tags and turned into giant fireball of fifty meters in diameter with three realms - Human, Animal and Gakido paths - in it. Or it looked like that... Fireball started decreasing in size until it was 'sucked' into Asura path's body.

"Kisama!" Naruto cursed. Next second he was forced into defense as Animal path, after summoned Deva path back, attacked him with summoned giant rhino and bull while his clones were busy fighting with Human and Gakido paths.

"**Naruto down!**" Fukasaku called. "**Sage arts: toad croak!**" Extremely powerful sound wave passed just over blond's head and threw animals into the air, where Gamaken and Gamahiro were ready to finish them... Gakido path killed shadow clone and attacked original. Naruto ducked under his punch and hit the path's head, breaking both his scull and neck. Animal path immediately summoned destroyed body back while big white and dark-blue head with kanji for "king" on its forehead and opened mouth appeared near Preta path. Animal path threw what was left from Gakido path into head's mouth and it returned three seconds later unharmed and 'alive'... Human path, beaten, but not destroyed was summoned to other... Naruto hit the ground, creating dust cloud. Second later there was rain of shurikens from this cloud, most of them were targeted at Asura and Animal paths.

"**Shinra tensei!**" with one movement Deva path redirected all shurikens, destroying most of them as they were cloned.

"**Sage arts: earthquake!**" Naruto hit the ground with both his hands, creating wide network of crack and making all six Pein's bodies lose balance for a second. At this moment shadow clone emerged from under the ground and implanted rasengan into Preta's neck, destroying the body and making the to disappear. This was all that it could do as human path pierced it with blades.

"Bastard!" Deva path yelled. Then Asura and Gakido paths threw it high into the air.

"Everybody, run!" Naruto yelled, again flashing through handseals. "**Sage arts: protective dome!**"

"**Shinra tensei!**" There was extremely powerful explosion... When dust sagged, in stead of flat ground there was crater easily three hundred meters in diameter and thirty meter deep with small 'island' in the center with unharmed but heavily breathing Naruto. His sage powers were gone... _'This is my chance!'_ Deva path directed his flight so that he will land on the 'island'... Naruto removed scroll from his back and opened it. He hit the seals and unsealed... ...his clone in meditative pose and in sage mode. Naruto broke dismissed the clone and was again with sage powers. Animal path summoned Deva path moment before Naruto's fist would connect with its gut. Then Animal path summoned giant four-winged ugly bird, crustacean and cerberus. Cerberus split into seven dogs and attacked toads, while crustacean summoned tons of water as a spurt and made Naruto master mud wall as a defense.

"Aaa..." Bird rammed blond jinchuuriki from behind, if not for the sage powers, it would kill Naruto with this hit, and sent him high into the air. There it caught him by his cloak and brought to the five bodies of Pein. Bird dropped Naruto right into the hands of Asura path and immediately blond felt his sage powers leaving him. "It can absorb sage chakra too?" He asked no one particular, but Deva path answered.

"Any chakra and in any quantities."

_'In any quantities... Sage chakra...'_ Suddenly Naruto got an idea. He stopped all of his movements and began gathering natural energy, which was immediately absorbed by Asura Path.

"What?!" Deva path asked, not understanding what was going on, when Asura path began turning into toad first and then became stone.

"So, Jiraya didn't show this... Natural energy gives one enormous powers, but only if balanced correctly. If there is too much of it, you'll turn into a toad or stone statue." Naruto, again in his sage mode, answered, braking free from statue of Asura path. "**Rasengan!**" Blond jinchuuriki implanted spiraling ball of chakra into Animal path's gut, destroying it and making summons disappear, before creating some distance between him and three 'alive' paths. Deva path stretched out its hand, but moved it to the side. Naruto looked there and saw that some people were watching the battle from a very close distance. And Pein decided to attack them...

"**Shinra Tensei!**" For a moment time stopped and Naruto could see who were targeted by this attack. Among random ninja and civilians, there were Tsunade and... Tamaki... If first could use her chakra to stick to the ground, second was blown away and hit the wall of a building, leaving small crater...

"Tama**k**i-**c**h**an!**" Red violent energy burst from Naruto's body the very same moment Gakido path stabbed him through stomach from behind with its tail... Then there was explosion of dark-red yokai of Kyuubi... When it died down, there stood a creature with six tails, extremely hot dark-red body made from the mix of blood and yokai and fox skeleton over it. Gakido path's body was burned to ashes... Beast roared and a beam of dark matter shot at Deva path.

"**Shinra tensei!**" Pein was barely able to block this attack...

"N-Naruto!.." Tamaki, who was barely conscious after that hit, cried as she saw the monster her love turned into. Deva path turned to the girl and readied itself to attack...

* * *

_'N-Naruto!..'_ Blond jinchuuriki's eyes snapped open. It was dark. Very dark. There was only dim blood-red light. And he was deep in the water, though he could breathe. He turned around and saw a thick rods of a giant cage. The very same cage in which Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed in his subconscious.

"Shit!" Naruto tried to swim up, but was hit by one of Kyuubi's tails

"**No, stupid monkey, you aren't going anywhere!**" Bijuu roared. "**Today I will be free! I will take over your body!**"

"Forget it, fur ball!" Naruto tried again and this time he managed to dodge Kyuubi's tail attack, but demon had nine...

"**Stupid hairless monkey, do you honestly think you can defeat me?**" Kyuubi roared, trying to catch Naruto with its mouth.

"Shut up! I don't need to defeat you. I only need to be out of your cage!" After numerous attempts blond finally succeeded in dodging all attacks from Kyuubi and swam up, where there still was no water and out of cage. He then dove under the water pressed his hand to the seal, making water flow away. "I will never let you free!"

"**No-o-o-o-o!!!**" Fox cried in despair, losing control over Naruto's real body.

* * *

"**Shinra tensei!**" A pair of giant blood-red monster arms appeared in front of Tamaki, shielding her from Pein's attack. Then there was another explosion of yokai and now in place of six-tailed monster there stood Naruto with rapidly healing awful chakra burns and stab wound, surrounded by yokai demon-fox cloak. But this cloak was darker that usual and had all nine tails.

**_'Listen to me, you, shit, I only allowed you this because your will overpowered mine and I want to see, how you will fail now. How you will free me then! You will do it, believe me, hairless monkey.' _**Naruto heard Kyuubi's roar from his subconscious.

_ 'I will win on my own, bastard fox. You will never be free!' _Naruto dispelled 'shield' in front of Tamaki and then took his hands from the ground. "**Pein. Now you will pay for attacking my village!**" He said in a demonic voice before vanishing from the sight. Moment later he appeared in front of Human path, slicing and burning it with yokai-claws. _'There is chakra flow into this body. And it comes not from Deva. It means... there is real Pein somewhere...'_ He disappeared again. He reappeared in front of Deva path, blocking his another attack at spectators with his roar; both were sent flying... Naruto used his demonic cloak to stop before he hit anything not yet destroyed, just several meters from Tamaki. "**Tamaki-chan... everything all right?**" He asked. Girl only nodded weakly. "**Don't worry, I will protect you.**" And Naruto vanished again. Moment later he was in front of Deva path once again, plunging his claws through its chest. "**I know, you are only puppet. Wait, I will come to you, Pein.**"

"I will, Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko." Deva path said before burning to ashes. Naruto summoned all of his willpower and suppressed demonic powers, returning to normal, all of his wounds already healed. He walked back to where Tamaki and others were. He quickly saw Tsunade, healing random civilian, that was hit by Pein's shinra tensei.

"Baa-chan!" He called. "Please, heal Tamaki-chan. I'm going to where real Pein is." Before Tsunade could say something against this, he added: "Don't worry, I will be OK! Promise!" Naruto paused to enter his sage mode once again and as soon as it happened, he ran to the location where he though real Pein was.

* * *

Naruto jumped into the clearing in the nearby forest and stopped in front of giant paper-made tree. He paused for a second and nodded: Pein was there. There was someone else too, but than presence wasn't that strong, A-rank ninja, maybe... Blond jinchuuriki let natural energy leave his body, turning his sage mode off, and then reactivated it. He tore entrance into the tree and walked in.

"Pein, I wish to talk." He said and looked around. And was a bit shocked by what he saw. Pein was a man in his forties with long dark hair. He was extremely thin, looking like skeleton with skin. He was half-standing, half-hanging on six cables that went from devices on his arms to the back of his six-legged 'wheel-chair'. Pein had a lot of metal spikes - chakra emitters - sticking out of his back. The only clothe he had was loincloth. By his side stood blue-haired woman in Akatsuki cloak, Konan. She got ready to send dozen paper shurikens at Naruto, but Pein stopped her.

"We will talk now, Konan." His voice was weak. All in all, real Pein was exactly the opposite of 'power'... "So you came, Naruto Uzumaki... I saw your sage mode, you too are Jiraya's student." Blond jinchuuriki looked shocked.

"Pervy sage was you sensei?"

"Yes... Long ago, just after sannin were named, he found me, Konan and Yahiko. He trained us, so that we could defend ourselves..." Pein said.

"If Jiraya was you sensei, why you almost killed him? What is you reason?" Naruto shouted.

"I want peaceful world..."

"But didn't he want peace too?" Blond shinobi yelled. "Why you tried to kill him? Why are you in Akatsuki then?"

"Please,.. don't interrupt me..." Pein said. "Akatsuki's purpose is to collect power of all nine bijuu... Then weapon of enormous power would be created... Weapon powerful enough to cause enough pain to this world to stop wars, even if for a short period of time..." Man paused. "The way Jiraya chose to bring peace to this world, unfortunately, will never work. This world is too immature to understand words... This world understands only power... But with a lot of pain it can mature one day..." He paused again... "And, as you found real me, you can call me Nagato. This is my real name… Be honored, only few know it..."

"B-But if you will do like you say, those who survive your weapon would seek revenge on the one, who activated it. And then someone will seek revenge on them. An so on... There will be no peace this way!" Naruto shouted.

"Then it will mean that world... is still not mature enough and need more pain..."

"This is so wrong! Why are you like you are?"

"You try to understand your enemy's motives... Interesting... Let me tell you my story..." And Nagato told Naruto about his two pains: how his parents and Yahiko were killed. He was about to add something when... "No! No! No!!!"

"Nagato, what is wrong?" Konan asked, but was ignored as Pein looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Have you read Jiraya's first book?" Blond jinchuuriki nodded. "Main character there did what we all, me, Yahiko, Jiraya wanted. And his name was... Naruto." Pein paused. "I may not believe in Jiraya's way to bring peace... to this world, I may not believe Jiraya himself... But looks like this is the sign of the prophesy. I have to believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood there shocked. "This means, I'm passing my dream of peaceful world to you... And I shall do this then..." Nagato took his hands out of devices and did concentration sign. "There are seven paths of rinnengan... I'm the last one: I control life and death..." He did three handseals. "**Gedo rinne tensei!**" And there was very powerful emission of chakra. "I brought back to life everyone whom I killed today..." Nagato coughed some blood. "Please, if you ever see our teacher again, say him that I'm sorry for taking wrong path..." He coughed again. "There is another man behind Akatsuki, who... wanted that weapon for his own purposes... Your tenant must know him very well as... because of him it is sealed in you... That man is known as... Uchiha Madara. Or Tobi as he calls himself now... You must stop him... He is the true evil." Nagato turned to Blue-haired female Akatsuki. "Konan, remove your ring, we quit." While she did as he asked and gave her ring to Naruto, Nagato somehow disconnected himself from his walking 'chair'... He barely could stand, and Konan helped him. Three of them walked out of the 'tree', which immediately turned into billion pieces of paper and disappeared into Konan, just few of them stayed, transformed into bouquet of paper roses, which flew into blond's hands.

"What will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"There are things that,.. I hope, it is not too late to do..." Nagato coughed. "Naruto, the dream of peaceful world is now yours... Please, make this dream come true... And give Yahiko, Deva path, the burial good man should have." He coughed again. "Let's go, Konan, we still have a life to live." And they slowly walked away... Kakashi jumped into the clearing, where Naruto stood and saw Nagato and Konan far away.

"You let them go?" Copy-nin asked.

"They are no longer our enemies." Blond shinobi answered, showing Konan's ring to Kakashi. "They chose to start new life... And we must give them a chance... Hope, they will never repeat mistakes of previous one..."

*******

Naruto returned to Konoha and was greeted by, what seemed, all shinobi of the village and a lot of civilians. Hell, there was everyone, greeting him!

"Welcome back, hero." Kakashi said. "There is someone who wanted you back more than others." And like he said, Tamaki ran to Naruto. She hugged and kissed him with such power, that he fell back on the road... Though he didn't mind it at all...

"You OK, hime?" Young sage asked when they finally broke the kiss.

"Yes... Thank you, Naruto..." She kissed him again. "You saved me... You saved everyone! Thank you!" Their lips connected once more... Kakashi coughed.

"I know, you are happy, but maybe you should find a bit more secluded place if you want to continue?" He asked... Teens looked around and blushed.

"Hime?" Naruto asked. Tamaki nodded and second later they disappeared in the whirl of wind and leaves.

* * *

I'm not sure, if this will be the last chapter (lemon scene, chapter 6 by filter excluded) before epilogue... But time will tell, won't it?


	6. Sage and his princess: lemon scene

* * *

**W A R N I N G ! ! !**  
This chapter is for lemon scene. If you are offended by such materials - go straight to the next chapter (when I will publish it...) or close the window/tab.  
**THIS IS LEMON!!!**

* * *

**Two  
chapter 5: Sage and his princess - lemon scene**

They appeared beside their house, which luckily wasn't destroyed or even damaged during Pein's attack. After walking in and closing the door, they kissed again and lost in the moment... They didn't know how this happened, nor did they care, but, what it seemed next moment, they were already making out on their bed in the bedroom, letting out all those emotions they kept bottled for past weeks... In waft of passion they began undressing each other, breaking kissed only to remove yet another article of clothing... It was not long before they were only in their underwear. Tamaki broke the kiss and rolled away a bit and sat up on her knees.

"Naru-kun..." She cooed, unclasping her bra, blushing a bit. Blond shinobi turned bright red when he saw her well-formed breasts. She took his right hand in her hands and placed in on her left breast and over her heart, both blushing deeper shade of red at this act. "I... I love you with all my heart... I gave you my soul back when I learned who you really are: jailer of Kyuubi... Now, I'm ready... I'm giving you my body now. I'm yours, I want to make you happy, I want us to be happy." She made him give her breast a gentle squeeze, moaning lightly, before leaning forward and kissing him again, continuing massaging her tender flesh with his hand. Tamaki felt that Naruto's hand now massaged her breast on its own and she snaked her arms around his shoulders, bringing him into even deeper kiss... Naruto liked how soft and warm her flesh felt under his fingers and Tamaki seemed to like what he was doing, so he brought his left hand to her right breast and began massaging it lightly too, making girl moan into the kiss from the pleasure she felt... Tamaki moved her arms from around his shoulders and let her hands roam all over his body as he broke their kiss and started kissing her chin, her neck and finally replaced his hand over her right breast with his mouth, making her moan louder in pleasure. Naruto started sucking her tit and playing with her dark-pink erect nipple with his tongue, making her moans grow even more lustful... Several minutes later he decided her other breast needs his attention too and switched his mouth to work on it, while his left hand found its way back to her right breast and resumed massaging it. Tamaki's moans grew higher and louder... Naruto's experimenting nature kicked in and gently touched her nipple with his teeth and rolled it between them, making Tamaki moan even louder. Naruto continued sucking her breasts, alternating between them from time to time, and playing with her nipples till she decided that he had his share of fun with her breasts. She pulled him up and kissed on lips.

"Mmm?.." Naruto moaned, a bit disappointed that his 'fun' came to the end. While they were kissing, Tamaki's hands went down and removed his boxers; he didn't resist it. She pushed him so that he fell on his back and teasingly slow removed her own panties. Scent of her arousal immediately grew thicker and made his already erect member harden even more. Tamaki lied on him and kissed once more, before sliding south against his body till she was on all fours with her head between his legs. "Tamaki-chan, you don't have to..."

"Shh..." She silenced him. "I love you and I want this..." She licked the tip of his member, immediately marking it as 'not bad' in her mind. "...I want you to be happy. Enjoy." She licked the tip once more, before taking two out of his inches in her mouth. Having his dick I her mouth was unfamiliar sensation for Tamaki, yet not unwelcome to her. She even thought that she herself may enjoy doing this... Finally accustomed to having his member in her mouth, she began licking it. Then she started sucking it lightly and slowly taking more of his length in while bobbing her head... All these actions and his moans of pleasure made her feel even hornier and her right hand went between her legs and started rubbing her pussy. She began moaning around his member and soon he ejaculated some precum. She found its taste to be... interesting and continued her ministration with doubled efforts, intent to make him cum soon...

"Tamaki-chan,.. I'm going... to cum." Naruto warned her between his moans as he felt his orgasm approaching. Girl moaned around his tool, saying that she heard him, but continued doing blowjob. "I'm... cumming." He warned again and Tamaki, wanting to taste his seed the best she could, moved most of his member out her mouth so that only the tip was still inside and continued sucking and licking it... ...And with a loud lustful moan Naruto came in her waiting mouth; he came more than she expected and she had to let him go completely and get some of his seed splashed on her chin and lips... "S-Sorry... I'm so..."

Tamaki tasted his hot thick sweet and salty tangy seed and found it to be rather nice in taste. She played with his cum in her mouth for a few seconds, not hearing him, before swallowing it. Then she licked her face clean from the rest of his seed and smiled. "Why? It's yummy." She licked her lips seductively, making his erection return. Naruto slid under her and pecked her on her nose.

"I shall return the favor." He said, rolling her on her back and taking her right hand in his. He saw that she was about to say that he doesn't have to, so he added: "You said you wanted us be happy. Now it's my turn to make you happy, hime." He took her fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean from her juices. "Mmm... You too taste nice." Naruto slid onto the floor between her wide-spread legs and kissed her folds, making her shiver from pleasure. He started licking her pussy, lapping her tasty juices and from time to time sending his tongue inside to play with her clit or explore hot depth of her vagina, earning lustful moans from her... ...Naruto felt her body tense and her inner walls tighten as her moans grew higher and louder.

"Na-Naruto... -sama!" Tamaki cried in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Her cum flowed into his mouth and Naruto gladly drank it. Then he licked the rest of it from her inner thighs and her pussy lips. He was about to start eating her cunt out again, when she sat and pulled him up, moaning when his member touched her folds. "No more appetizers." Tamaki teased. "Fuck me." She saw that he immediately became worried that he had no protection. "Don't worry, I'm on pills." Naruto nodded and rolled them away from the edge of bed, stopping when she was under him. He pressed the tip of his member into her pussy and paused.

"You sure?" He asked. When she nodded, he thrusted into her, breaking some kind of barrier on the way. Tamaki cried in pain and tears appeared in her green eyes. "S-Sorry... I..." Naruto immediately stopped his thrust and tried to apologize for causing her pain.

"No... It's OK..." She said weakly. "You broke my hymen. It's my first time... Be a bit more gentle, please." Naruto leaned forward and kissed her cheek, saying that he will. He then started massaging her breasts, trying to make her feel pleasure instead of pain. And this worked as minute later she started moan lightly from pleasure. "You can continue now... There is no more pain." Naruto nodded and finished his first thrust into her wet hot depth. Then he slowly slid out of her till only two inches of his tool were in and then thrusted all the way back, making both of them moan in pleasure. He continued slowly thrusting in and out of her... "N-Naruto... Faster!" Tamaki asked and he increased the pace. "Oh, yeah! More! Harder!" Naruto began putting more force behind his thrusts... It wasn't long before he felt her inner walls tighten around his shaft. Her body began shaking as she approached her climax. With loud lustful cry Tamaki came, her juices flowing around his member and out of her pussy... Naruto pecked her on her nose, admiring her sweaty flushed form. When Tamaki came down from her orgasm height and caught her breath, she rolled them over and was now sitting on top of him with his member still deep inside her. "Up for another round?" She asked seductively and, as he nodded, she rose till he almost slid out of her and then sat back, making them both moan in pleasure. She started bouncing on his member and Naruto placed his hands on her hips, massaging them and helping her to keep the pace. Then he started thrusting into her in synch, making her moan even louder... Minutes later her body again tightened around him and she began rocking as she was again approaching her orgasm.

"I'm going... to cum..." He said, feeling that he too was close.

"Cum... into me! Fill me... with your seed!" Tamaki answered, continuing bouncing on his tool. She let out loud cry of pleasure as she came. Naruto continued working her pussy and several thrusts later shot his hot seed into her womb and her vagina. He removed his hand form her hips and she limply fell on him, immediately snuggling to his chest. "I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too, my hime." Naruto told her. He was about to slid out of her, but she pressed her body closer to his and whispered:

"Leave it there... Please..." He nodded and threw counterpane over them. He kissed her forehead and saw that she was already asleep.

"Good night, hime. I love you." He whispered, placing his hands around her protectively, and then drifted to the land of dreams too...

* * *

OK, till next time! bye!


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters

"speaking"_  
"speaking" in flashback  
'thinking'_  
_flashback_  
**"speaking of higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"  
_'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'  
"jutsus" in flashback_**

**_AN: _**before you ask: I'm programmer, compassion is unknown to me =)

**Two  
Epilogue**

Rain. It was rare event in Konoha. But since that day, it was raining every fifteenth december, like nature itself was mourning about fallen hero of Konoha... It was raining, cold drizzle, like it always was on this day for last six years, and most people were hiding in their houses, yet four people were standing in front of memorial of the hero, not paying any attention to the rain...

"Did you know otou-sama and okaa-san, uncle Nagato, auntie Konan?" Asked Honou, blond green-eyed boy of nine years old, one of two Uzumaki alive.

"Yes, but not as good as I'd like to. When we met for the first time, we were enemies and he was protecting his village. He showed me how wrong I was and gave me chance to redeem errors that I and Konan made. There are no words that can describe how we are grateful for that." Answered Nagato, he was fifty five this year and his black hair were starting to turn gray. He was sitting in a wheelchair as both his legs were missing: right down from thee knee and left one completely; his left wrist wasn't there too. And good half of his body was still covered in terrible burns from amaterasu he received six years ago. "And your mother was the gentlest woman I ever met. They loved you and your big sister very much... They left this world together..." Nagato paused, remembering, what happened in that battle six years ago...

* * *

_"You are still that dobe you always were, Naruto. Why are you defending this worthless village? It won't give you the power! Why?" Asked Sasuke._

"Teme, this village is my home, it holds my dreams and my happiness. My precious people are there. This is why I am protecting it. Only protecting what is precious to you you can become truly strong." Answered Naruto.

"I see. Then you will die. I will not allow you to stand in the way of my revenge! **Fire style: Fireball!**" Jutsu hit Naruto's chest, but because of sage mode it couldn't harm him: it only send him flying backwards. "So you have new tricks, dobe... Unfortunately, you aren't the only one who improved." Sasuke's sharingan shifted into mangekyo. Madara, who was standing all the time behind Sasuke's back smirked.

"Naruto!" Tamaki cried, running to her husband.

"**Amaterasu!**" Younger Uchiha said coldly and both 'the dobe' and his hime disappeared in black flames.

"**Summoning!**" Nagato yelled, calling forth big monstrous statue, which immediately connected to his body with blood-red colored rods. "Die!" Spectral dragon shot from statue's mouth and pierced Sasuke's body, eating his soul.

"Pein. Not only you betrayed you me by abandoning Akatsuki, but you are attacking my loyal servants now." Madara hissed, launching his own amaterasu at Nagato, taking both his legs and left wrist, before spectral dragon ate his soul too...

* * *

"...I know you miss them very much, but they were that kind of people that wouldn't want you to mourn forever. They'd want you to move on and live your life happily." Nagato finished. Boy nodded, though tears were still running from his eyes... Nagato and Konan nodded in greeting when they say Godaime Hokage and youngest chuunin of this generation, platinum-blond green-eyed eleven years old Haru Uzumaki, entered graveyard, both wearing lugubrious clothes and with flowers in their hands. They stopped in front of the memorial...

"Nee-tyan?" Honou asked quietly. Haru laid her free hand on his head and tousled his hair.

"Tsh... You worry too much, tei." They stood like this under the rain in silence for a long time... Konan looked at her watch.

"Nagato-kun, we should go home. You need to take you medicine soon." She kneeled in front of the memorial and laid bouquet of paper roses on wet stones. Blue haired girl of ten years old, that all the time was standing silently by her mother's side, kneeled too and laid two black roses on the memorial's stones. "Let's go, Fuku-chan." Konan called her daughter. Three of them turned around and headed towards the exit of the cemetery. When they were at the gates, she paused. "We are forever your debtors for a chance at happiness you gave us. Hope we are doing what is right..." Single beam of sunlight fell onto the memorial through dark clouds... "Thank you, Naruto-sama, Tamaki-san, rest in peace."

* * *

this is **THE END**!


End file.
